


A Christmas Fic

by momentai



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentai/pseuds/momentai
Summary: Beca is the daughter of Santa Claus. It's not something she's happy about.





	A Christmas Fic

"Okay good work everyone. I think that's it for the day." Chloe said with a big smile on her face, calling the end of their rehearsal. The Bella’s had been in the hall practising for hours. Christmas holidays right around the corner and they had to work extra hard to make sure that they were not about to miss out on any vital practice.

None of the Bella's were too pleased about this. They all wanted to go into holiday mode and relax a bit, but Aubrey being the strict leader that she was, made sure to work them extra hard. She didn’t want them slacking, and she knew that they would if she let them.

Fat Amy sighed and sat down on a chair and cheered, “Thank god!”

“I thought Aubrey was going to keep us here all Christmas.” Stacie complained. “I have people to see and do.”

“I’m sure you do,” Fat Amy winked back, a wicked grin plastered onto her face.

Each of the Bella’s were slowly collecting their belongings and putting them in their bags. Nobody had left yet, but Cynthia-Rose was creeping towards the door slowly, clearly ready to leave but not wanting to just ditch everyone. “Are y’all ready?” She asked impatiently. 

“Hang on!!” Stacie called back, starting to hurry. The other girls seemed to have the same idea because they each picked up pace. Everyone except Chloe, Aubrey, and Beca rushed out of the door with CR, ready to take on their Christmas Holidays like champions.

The hall hadn’t been packed up and unfortunately it was the job of the captains to clean up after their fellow Bella’s. Aubrey started to wipe off her notes from the whiteboard, leaving Beca and Chloe to stack the chairs.

“So what are your plans this Christmas?” Chloe asked Beca. The ginger Bella loved Christmas. It was her favourite time of year and she was bubbling with joy and excitement at the thought of getting to spend a cosy Christmas with Aubrey in their apartment over the break.

Beca shrugged.

Chloe gasped, her face contorting into a shocked expression. “Don’t tell me you don’t like Christmas?”

“It’s fine. I’m just… a little over it.” Beca tried to ignore the conversation, she started to pack the chairs and drag them over towards the wall, leaving Chloe behind. But Chloe wasn’t going to let her shorter friend off the hook so easily. She stopped what she was doing and followed.

“How can you be over Christmas?”

Beca looked down at the floor, trying to avoid her best friends eyes. She wanted to shrug again but she stopped herself. “I don’t know. It’s a big thing in my family and sometimes…” She stopped talking.

“Sometimes?” Chloe gently tried to press. She didn’t want to spook her friend but she knew that if she didn’t try to encourage her to speak, she would never finish that sentence.

“My family are quite big on Christmas, but sometimes it gets to be a bit too much. I got sick of it all and they would hate me for thinking like that.” She whispered her answer, almost as if her family would be able to hear her.

“I’m sure they’d understand.”

“They wouldn’t. You don’t… understand. Christmas is like…” Beca threw her hands up. She didn’t want to give away her big secret, but at the same time, it was so hard to explain anything without having the context for what she meant. “it’s my family’s business. It’s like rejecting my family. And I don’t want to be in that business. I want to make music.”

“They don’t want you to do music?” Chloe was definitely confused. She knew that Beca had been forced to attend Barden University, but she didn’t quite get what the big deal was.

“I’m expected to go into the business. They want me to get a College education and then join them.” Beca was getting more and more frustrated. She could feel herself bubbling with frustration, tears started to pool in her eyes and so she tried to look at the roof to stop them from falling. “I want to make music. By making music I can make people happy but they don’t understand. They think that their way is the only way to do things.”

It was a fight that Beca had had many times with her Dad. He wanted his daughter to help out and that meant make sacrifices. And those sacrifices would be worth it because it made children happy. Beca had tried to tell him time and time again that producing music was another way to do that. But those conversations only ever ending in screaming and tears. She was tired. So tired of having the same arguments over and over again.

“Are you staying at Barden?”

“Probably. They’ll be upset at me but I just can’t go back.” Shit was most definitely going to hit the fan, but there was nothing on this Earth that could convince her to return to them.

“Do you…” Chloe worried her bottom lip, “Did you maybe want to spend Christmas with us? I mean Aubrey and me? Here?” 

Beca hadn’t been expecting that. Her friend was so kind and loving. She felt a little bit of the ice that surrounded her heart melt a little.

“I mean you don’t have to. But I don’t want you to be stuck at Barden by yourself. It’s not nice to spend Christmas alone and I know that we’d would love to have you.” 

“You’re too kind, Chlo-“

Chloe gave her best puppy dog eyes, which considering how beautiful her light blue eyes were, were hard to resist. “So say yes?”

A million and one thoughts rushed through Beca’s head. She didn’t want to be a burden on Chloe and she wasn’t entirely sure that Aubrey would take too kindly to her presence, but she also really didn’t think that she could survive another Christmas. And most of all she didn’t want to let Chloe down and it seemed as if it was a really special time of year for her best friend.

“I-“

“Yes?”

Beca sighed, “I guess?” It wasn’t the most confident answer but she didn’t want to disappoint her friend.

“YESSS!!” Chloe jumped up and down and rushed to the shorter girl, pulling her into her arms and giving her a huge hug. “We’re going to have the greatest time.” She said bringing their faces close together. Beca found her eyes being drawn to Chloe’s lips but pulled back a little to stop herself. That was a bad idea. Chloe was just a very touchy person, she could not even allow herself to even think about the possibility of kissing her friend. That would be bad news.

 

* * *

 

Christmas Eve saw the three women sat around on the couch in Chloe and Aubrey’s student apartment. It was a lot nicer than the room that Beca shared with Kimmy Jin, and it even had seperate rooms; including a lounge.

The lounge was spacious enough for a couch and a small flat-screen TV. It wasn’t anything special but compared the the living quarters Beca had become used to, this was paradise. 

The couch was a little squishy but it was soft and comfortable. Beca sat on the right side, Aubrey on the left, leaving Chloe to sit in the middle between the two girls. It was probably for the best. Although they had tried their hardest to get along more recently, Beca and Aubrey still clashed a lot of the time.

Chloe had excitedly put on a Christmas film that she had declared her favourite. Beca had tried to protest but once Aubrey had given her a stern look that told her not to upset her friend, she had given in and just allowed the film to be played. Beca wasn’t really feeling it. She was familiar enough with the movie- Elf was of course a classic- but no matter how hard Jesse had tried, she just couldn’t bring herself to like films. 

And so halfway through she had felt her eyes draw close before the world before her faded away.

She was awoken by someone saying her name. She had tried to snuggle closer into the arm of the couch and ignore whoever was trying to get her attention, but she felt herself being shaken. She opened her eyes and saw her Father standing before her looking annoyed. His brow was furrowed and there was a spark of anger that she was far too familiar with in his eyes. She knew she was in real trouble.

“Beca, what are you doing here?” He demanded in a sort of angry whisper.

She rubbed at her eyes to try and get the sleep out of them. She was far too tired to deal with him and this drama. “Celebrating Christmas?”

“You should be with the family.”

She looked around her and saw that both Chloe and Aubrey had fallen asleep in front of the TV. Aubrey was on the other side of the couch curled up in a ball, and Chloe had at some point moved down onto the floor and had a blanket draped over her body. They both looked so peaceful and happy. Something swelled up in her chest and for the first time in a long while, she realised it was peace and love. This was the feeling that she had been missing her whole life

“I am with my family.” She smiled. And she truly meant it. She had found her people and she wasn’t going to give them up for anything. Yes, even Aubrey in all her hot-headed ways.

And then something happened that Beca had not expected, her Dad took a step back and really seemed to take in for the first time where Beca was. Surrounded by her friends - her found family- in a place where she was obviously loved and happy, and her Dad smiled. A truly kind, happy smile.

“Merry Christmas Beca,”

And Beca smiled back. “Merry Christmas Dad.”

He then turned around and went over to the tiny Christmas tree that was set up on a table. “Is this their tree?” He poked at it and tried to neaten up a few of the decorations that had been hung haphazardly.

“Yeah. A big tree wouldn’t exactly fit in this space.” She shrugged. She thought the tree was perfect for the apartment. It was modest and cute and most of all, it was representative of where they were at in their lives.

“Can you help me with the presents?” He pulled over his red sack and started to pull out the presents that were for her friends. He passed them to her and so Beca tried her best to arrange them so that they looked nice surrounding the tiny tree. She had never been good at making it look beautiful, she was a musician not an artist. But she did try.

After the bag had been emptied they appreciated their handiwork. There were so many gifts all piled up on each other. She just knew that Chloe was going to be so excited to see all of these. She grinned as she imagined what the morning was going to be like.

“And what would you like for Christmas?” Her Dad asked. 

Beca had stopped asking for gifts many years ago. She just didn’t care anymore. All she needed was her laptop and her mixing equipment, anything else was just unnecessary junk in her life. 

She turned around and looked at her friends all curled up asleep and that’s when she knew what she wanted. “Chloe,” She answered. “She likes snow.”

She was far too focused on watching her friend sleep peacefully, but if she had turned around she would have seen her Dad look at her proudly. He clicked his fingers, “Have a lovely Christmas, my beautiful daughter,”

Beca turned around to reply but he had already disappeared. She shook her head sadly. She might not have agreed with him on most things, but she thought that maybe they had come to an understanding. Or at least she had hoped so.

But it was late, she was still exhausted and she had a big day ahead of her. The place where she had fallen asleep looked pretty comfortable, she was getting up to go back to the couch when she heard, “Who was that?”

Beca turned to look at her friend, “Just Santa. Go back to sleep.” 

“Come lie with me,” Chloe still had her eyes closed, looking like a half-asleep hamster, but she had thrown up her blanket so that Beca could come in and snuggle with her. She wasn’t going to complain. She climbed in under the blanket into Chloe’s arms and let sleep take over once again.

Maybe Christmas wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite sappy and OOC but I haven't written in years.  
> If you have any genuine feedback I'd appreciate hearing it as I want to improve.


End file.
